User talk:TiaraJetty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Double Fish Trouble page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, TiaraJetty. What about the episode entitled "Busy Bea: Salvation". Summary: Randy gets grounded because of Winnie and Bea has to show him how to survive being a good boy, when Randy uses Bea's body, He can destroy stuff in order to frame her and accused her of becoming a villian. It's up to Winnie Grouper to stop him. Things that Randy did using Bea's body 1. Bulling Barb's son at the mall and punching Gillica in the appendix. 2. Yelling mean to Ms. Lips' cat, it happens when Randy and Bea hate cats. 3. Trashing Freshwater High School and shuting Principal Fishington down. 4. Destroying the town. Randy goes back to his own body and see what happens, As Bea arrives at Freshwater High School he is astonished to find that the usually-kind citizens are mad of her, saying that she's a villian with horrific eyes. Though Bea tries to convince them that she's not a villian and she didn't do anything, she is unable to stop the rumor. Suddenly, Randy turns into the Mother Crab as he breaks free out from underground and grabs Bea, but the citizens think the "villian" is going to be destroyed and refuse to help. Winnie's mom then arrives on the scene and asks what is going on. While the citizens explain that the weeds told them about Bea, the Mother Crab admits that she didn't make up the story and that she credits two "very reliable sources". Faced with the truth that they started the rumor, Gillica and Laura confess, and Winnie's mom explains to them that "even if it's true, Mr. Baldwin doesn't want us to tell lies about her. He want us to tell the truth". When Winnie's mom's positive words about Bea cause flowers to grow on the Mother Crab, Gillica and Laura decide that the best way to save Bea is to spread good words about him. They are able to convince the citizens of Freshwater that Bea didn't do bad things at all, but Randy did thoses things inside Bea's body. As the word spreads, the Mother Crab continues sprouting flowers until she herself transforms into his normal self thus saving Bea. As everybody celebrates, a beat-up Winnie comes crawling out of the sewers and asks Bea if she's did all this, which everybody promptly shushes her on. Randy's parents founded him and put him in prison, grounded for an extremely long time.